


Avalanche

by inksheddings



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo's caught in an snowstorm, but maybe it's not such a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nouvellebrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nouvellebrielle).



The inside of the tent was impossibly dark and cold, but Gojyo was sweating anyway. The sky outside was filled with heavy clouds¾ dropping snow at such a rate that Gojyo was worried that the build-up would eventually collapse the tent right on top of him and Hakkai, despite the angled sides.

As if reading his mind-the bastard-Hakkai let go of Gojyo's hair and sat up long enough to push his hands against the canvas and shake off the accumulating snow.

"Better, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked as he ground down on Gojyo's erection with an enthusiasm that threatened to be far more dangerous than any amount of snow.

Gojyo gripped Hakkai's hips and thrust up hard, still sweating but not from a fear of being buried alive in an avalanche. Well, not an avalanche of snow, anyway.

"Yeah, Hakkai. I'm good."

And he was good-more than good-as Hakkai once again thread his fingers through Gojyo's hair and kissed him through the snow, the cold, and the darkness.

 

**end**


End file.
